


green

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and you think to yourself what a wonderful green that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green

**Author's Note:**

> When your parents tell you that they don’t understand you, loosen your fists. When the boy two rows over and four chairs back whispers something to the girl beside him, relax your jaw. When you find yourself packing up some clothes, a toothbrush and a pen, stretch your legs. When the girl in the library nursing a coffee with two sugars no cream makes eyes at you, calm your heart. Take it for a walk. Remind yourself that people will always be a boundary, a constant, a something you have to deal with, and it’s not learning how to fight through them. It’s learning to step around and past them. I’ve been meaning to tell you, to write you, to sing to you, to bring you the moon on a silver platter with no fork, no knife, no spoon. Dig in. Eat with your hands. Let her dust powder your chin. The caterpillar says, Today I will eat. I will eat until I am full. The butterfly that emerges from the cocoon retains nothing from their previous life as a leaf-eater, except that his favorite color is green.  
> \--Kristina H., “Metamorphosis”

His eyes are a vibrant green when you first meet him.

No, you aren't talking about shitty green-as-grass green. This green was special. Like the jungle leaves that fan out in an undiscovered world kind of green, and _that_ was barely touching it. It was a special green that reminded you of those summers where you would spend your days in the forest with your back against the ground while sprouts of ivy, ferns, and trees that didn't quite make it to the sky extended towards the sun. When you think of him you can still here the distant chirping of a bluebird and the quiet thrum of a hummingbird's wings, the little whistles that seem to enlighten the woods; make the ashes and the oaks stand a little taller, the leaves on the ground crunch a little louder.

His eyes were what you call adventure and solitude, a small light in the dark world.

_(you didn't want to loose him. no, not yet. not like this.)_

He was your nightlight-- a friend of all sorts that comforted you when spring showers would turn on you and rumble and flash their way through the night sky, the thunder shaking awake the monsters under your bed. And, in return, you'd sit by him, murmuring words that were too soft and too nice to come from your mouth while he cradles the knee he just scraped open or the broken arm from falling off of a tree.

You were both five years old when you first met.

And then something happens, and according to your bro, "it can't be fixed we need to go we need to go there's no time" and the path that both of you have walked together is suddenly a split road. The both of you are seven when this happens, and Jake's birthday celebrated not even a month ago. You can see the very visible frown on his grandma's face and Jake is exchanging a worried glance at you and your brother. 

* * *

You're angry, and by angry you mean taking out those swords that Dave told you never to touch and slicing up everything in your apartment. Dave doesn't understand, looking at the mess you make and muttering a few curses to himself before leaving for the day. This just seems to make you more upset. When he's gone, you scream into your pillow until there's no breath in your lungs anymore. And when you wake up in the morning with your throat raw and sore, you breathe, in and out and in and out and in and out and in and in and in and in and out and in and out and out and when that doesn't work, you don't do anything at all. You just lie there in your own puddle of self pity and disgust.

_(this isn't going to work. you need to go. you can't take it.)_

When Dave leaves again once more, you think of Jake telling you to calm down, and your tight balled-up fists unclench just a little. Just a little.

The thought of him and the games that you played throughout the forest as knights, mutants, superheroes, kings, and adventurers is like pouring water over fire, and you let the day slip past you like oil. 

**Author's Note:**

> this entire story is based off of that quote lol


End file.
